


Screw you, Sammy

by lilas_not_okay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Supportive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilas_not_okay/pseuds/lilas_not_okay
Summary: "Baby, huh?"Dean chokes on his first sip. After roughly a century of throat clearing, Dean has his vocal cords back enough to get out a weak, "Fuck you, Sammy."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 147





	Screw you, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a cute prompt I got from a friend. It's super short and I wrote it in the wee hours of the morning yesterday, so it's probably not great, but oh well, I liked the idea. Constructive criticism always appreciated and I hope y'all enjoy it!

They're winning. Sure, there way more vampires in the nest than they thought, but they're winning anyway. Dean and Cas are perfectly synchronized whirling dervishes on one side of the barn, while Sam slices down enemies on the other side without breaking a sweat. Metaphorically, of course. He's sweating quite a bit, but it sounds way cooler to say that he isn't. Anyway. They're down to a few vamps on each side, and all three still have firm holds on their machetes. There's no way they'll lose. 

And they don't. 

Dean bashes a scrawny guy in the back of the head before chopping his head off, the blood spattering on his boots (he'll have to wipe those down later, dammit). Cas takes two larger, male vamps (they look like twins, but can vampires have kids, or do they have to be turned later? Dean wonders as he watches Cas slice their heads off) at once, rocking double blades like a badass. Sam has the very last, a stocky girl with choppy bangs and too much eyeliner, against the wall with no way to escape. The vamp says something unintelligible to Sam, prompting the swing. The last vamp drops to the floor in two pieces, and Dean laughs breathlessly. He fist-bumps Sam (cue his patented eye-roll) and turns back to Cas just in time to hear a crash and see him drop to the dirty floor. Sam doesn't think he's ever seen Dean move that fast after such a tiring hunt. 

Dean drops to his knees beside Cas' body, surveying the damages frantically. He props Cas' head up, finding the source of blood on the crown of his head and blanching. 

"Cas, baby, come on. You gotta come on. You're gonna be okay, baby. Come on." Dean says fervently. Sam doesn't think Dean is even aware of the words coming out of his mouth as he checks Cas' pulse. He huffs out a relieved breath when he finds it going strong, and rips off one of his sleeves to stop the bleeding. As Dean begins to wipe away blood, Cas stirs. He blinks rapidly, squinting up at Dean. 

"Cas! What the hell knocked you out?" Dean effortlessly lifts Cas into a sitting position and peers into his eyes. 

Cas blinks even more before answering, "Something heavy... I think it was a cinderblock." 

Sam looks up into the eaves, spotting a lone vamp staring down at them. Without giving the vamp a chance to escape, Sam throws his machete like a throwing star, burying it in the vamp's throat up to the hilt. The vamp slumps, and Sam stands on his tippy toes to pull his machete back out. He jumps up for a second, nicking the head the rest of the way off and narrowly dodging the falling skull. It rolls toward Dean and Cas, but neither of them seem to notice. 

Dean grins. "No biggie then, you'll be fine in a little bit. Let's get out of here, huh?" Cas nods and accepts Dean's outstretched hand to help him up. Sam notices their hands stay together way longer than strictly necessary, but he refrains from commenting. Now isn't the time to bring it up. Or the "baby". A subject for another time. 

•••

Three hours later, they're back in the bunker. Cas mumbles something about a shower and walks off in that direction, leaving Sam and Dean alone in the kitchen. Sam reaches into the fridge, bringing out two beers and setting one down on the table in front of his brother. He cracks his own open and leans back against the counter, then gives Dean a smirk. "Baby, huh?" 

Dean chokes on his first sip. After roughly a century of throat clearing, Dean has his vocal cords back enough to get out a weak, "Fuck you, Sammy." There isn't any malice in his words, but they're barely hiding a metric shit-ton of anxiety. Sam gives him a genuine smile, a "That should be reserved for Cas, doncha think?", and a middle finger over his shoulder before sauntering off towards his room. 

Dean sits back down and blinks rapidly. He doesn't know what the fuck just happened, but he thinks it was something good. Huh. He takes another deep drink and closes his eyes.


End file.
